gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tahu360
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nevi page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 03:27, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hello Tahu360, I love your skills of this Fandom Wikia of Gravity Rush. You're awesome, including Mewtwoclone and SolidKat too, and me. :D I wish we could chat, but I know you quite busy uploading photos like me. Anyway, lets enjoy the Gravity Rush Wiki to make it grow, together! :D Also, you did saw my profile pic or avatar pic, right? It's Rosalina, she's my favorite Super Mario Bros heroine character ever! ^v^ To Tahu360, from ACampos1252. Nov. 7, 2016 You have some awesome skills, Tahu360! And I love your profile pic/avatar pic. :) Good afternoon Hey Tahu360, it's me, ACampos1252, I just took this screenshot and upload it, is that okay to you? Spoilers about Kali, Durga, and Brahman Hey Tahu, it's me, ACampos1252, I haven't chat with you a long time. I wanted to talked about Kail, Durga, and Brahman. Let's talk about Kali first, she was definitely a Villain, that's why I add her on Villains and Boss and also...I confuse when I remove Heroes on her, if that's okay with you. Alright, let's talk about Durga. Durga is...is...Cecie, the sister of Kali, that's all...I guess. And Brahman, is he really a Doctor or a Mayor? Because I watched a video about all cutscean or all boss fights in Gravity Rush 2. I think that's all I know, alright, see ya. I miss you! ^-^ Hey Tahu, it's me, ACampos1252, it's been awhile, I miss you! ^-^ Character Ages Hey there Tahu, it's MIstaTweex. I was the one who reverted those edits of yours earlier today (sorry, wasn't signed in and didn't realize it). So the guidebook lists the character's ages then, yes? I don't have the guidebook myself—planning on ordering it when I get a chance—but I'll take your word for it. (It seems a little odd that they'd list Kat and Raven's ages as 17 and 18, though, given that we already know Etoans age at an extremely slowed rate—wouldn't Kat actually be over 100 at this point? Then again, the storytelling in Gravity Rush is kind of all over the place, so I suppose anything is possible). Here, how about this: I'll put their ages down in the Trivia section of each character's page. I feel like it's a bit wonky visually to have their ages right there next to their names, so I think it's more appropriate to do it this way if that's cool with you. EDIT: Okay, so I found a PDF of the guidebook online, and it looks like you were indeed right. Sorry for doubting you, friend! I'll be sure to do my research in the future. :) MistaTweex (talk) 03:44, May 25, 2017 (UTC)